Cribs and playpens are frequently used to retain a child for relatively long periods of time while the child is either sleeping or awake and playing. Cribs are often used to minimize the amount of direct supervision a parent or guardian needs to give to a child by limiting the freedom of movement of the child. It is important that during these times of limited supervision, potential dangers be minimized without impairing access of the parent or guardian to the child, should it be needed. It is be noted that the terms “crib” and “playpen” are used interchangeably herein.
Cribs are often constructed in a box-like fashion with opposed solid headboards and footboards, opposed slatted side rails, and a solid bottom support. However, cribs and playpens do exist that have slatted head and footboards and non-solid bottoms. It is noted that the terms “pad” and “mattress” are used interchangeably herein. A snug fitting mattress or pad is typically placed on top of the bottom support. The slatted side rails have openings between the slats through which a child can extend its arms or legs. Additionally, most cribs lack a top covering.
Openings associated with slatted side rails and open crib tops may create safety problems. First, older children can climb out the top of open cribs and playpens, subjecting them to possible injury from falls and allowing them to wander into other areas of the house and be exposed to other dangers. A child may extend an arm or leg outside of a crib through the slats and suffer injury such as a fracture. Also, the child may simply have difficulty drawing its arm or leg back into the crib and become chilled because the limb is uncovered. Pets have also been known to gain access to the interior of cribs and playpens through such openings and inflict harm to a child.